


In my pocket

by orphan_account, swang40



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Next Life, Sorry About These Tags, super cute, vert cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swang40/pseuds/swang40
Summary: After Even bought an action figure, a cute boy with snapback, from toy store last Saturday, weird things started to happen. His food kept missing and his bio homework was always done for him in the morning.





	1. Isak

**Author's Note:**

> We always want to have action figures of all the characters in Skam, especially of Isak. Just imagine Isak as a cute action figure in a toy store~  
> 

“Thank you.” Magnus said when Even helped him get an action figure from the top of the shelf.

Even smiled sinking into the sofa at the corner of the toy store.

Magnus didn't know Even well. Actually they had never talked until yesterday. After knowing his favorite series of action figures was out this Wednesday, Magnus called at least ten local toyshops before finally found one, which was two-hour drive from school. However, since there were only three left in the store and lots of people wanted this series, the owner promised to keep it for him until Saturday.

Jonas, his best friend and only friend who owned a car, had just sent it to fix yesterday and wouldn’t get it back until next week. So he asked Alex, his neighbor, to drive him instead. When he got all excited listing all the things he wanted to buy, a terrible storm hit on Friday. According to the news, it was one of the largest storms in ten years. He was not surprised when Alex told him he could not drive him there in this kind of weather.

So on Friday night, instead of enjoying the party in the common room, he desperately asked if anyone could drive him tomorrow. Almost everyone turned him down immediately. As he collapsed on the couch wondering who he didn’t ask yet, a hand tapped on his shoulder. “I can drive you.”

It was Even. They had history class together last semester. Magnus did not like him. Not only because Even aced that course and he almost failed it, but because Vilde, the girl he had a crush on, was crazy about him. When a girl you were into liked a boy who was smarter, taller, richer (He drove a Porsche) and hotter than you, all you could do was not to talk to him or at least not to ask him for help. But…this series of action figures was a limited edition, and the most important part of his collection since he was ten. So… “Thank you, Even!”

On the way to downtown on Saturday afternoon, he must repeat thank you for more than a hundred times that Even almost forgot what it meant.

When Magnus asked the owner about all the things on his shopping list, Even looked around the shelves. He was never into movies or cartoons so he did not get why people would spend so much money on these things.

As he stood by the door smoking, an action figure at the bottom of the shelf caught his eye. It was a boy, an incredibly cute boy with a dark red snapback and a khaki flight jacket, small like the length of his thumb.

“Magnus?” 

“Even, I ‘ll be real quick!” Magnus counted the items on his list, “I only have three left.”

“Take your time.” Even put out the cigarette, “Do you know which movie he is in?”

Magnus shook his head. 

 

He was still looking at it when Magnus carried a big shopping bag standing beside him. “Do you want to buy it? You have stared it for a long time.”

“No.” Even put it back.

However, after ten minutes, he signed walking out of the toy store with a bag. “Magnus, thank you, but I don't…"

“Dude, you like it, you couldn't take your eyes off it since we came in.” Magnus nudged Even’s shoulder, “Just a small gift for driving me all the way here.”

 

They were back to school around 7:00 at night.

Taking the action figure out of the packing box, Even looked at it longer before started his bio homework.

He was never good at biology but it was a mandatory course that he had to pass. Around one o’clock in the morning, he got so sleepy that he decided to wake up earlier next day to finish the rest of it.

 _When did I do this?_  Six in the morning, after washed up, Even found his homework was already done. Looking at the horrible handwriting, his fingers tugged into his hair.  _Did I sleepwalk? Are these answers even correct?_

"Good job, Even."It turned out all the answers were correct when he got it back from the professor. _Holy shit! I a_ _m a fucking genius!_  

For the following two weeks, he always woke up finding his bio homework finished if he had trouble doing it the previous night.  _Is this a subconscious thing?_

Aside from the homework, there were more weird things happening.

The food in his room kept missing. He bought two bags of chips the other day planning to eat while staying up for his history project. But when he went back from study room after just twenty minutes, they were gone. On Valentine’s Day, he received a lot of chocolates. However, the next morning, there were only two boxes of chocolate left on the desk. He doubted if he had some problems with his memory.

 

Tonight, he left the lamp on before lying on the bed. As sleepiness flooded through him, he heard small crunching sounds from his desk. Slowly getting off the bed, he walked closer to the desk. 

_What the fuck is that?_

He held his breath seeing the action figure, that cute boy, was sitting on his bio homework eating the cookies he bought for breakfast. The crumbs were everywhere.

I must be dreaming he thought when the boy stood up shaking off crumbs on his clothes before grabbing, uh, carrying the pencil that was so much taller than him to write. Seeing the familiar, and horrible handwriting, he realized how his homework was always done in the morning.

The boy was so concentrated that he did not notice he was standing on the edge of the desk. As he walked backwards to read next line, he fell off.

Shit! It would take me all night to climb back here he closed his eyes while falling. Instead of hitting on the floor, he landed on something soft. 

 

Even still felt like dreaming looking at the blond boy sitting in the center of his palm. Both of them seemed surprised to see each other. No one broke the silence until "Buuuuaaah!" The boy burped loudly. He blushed covering his mouth, but he still could not stop. Even laughed putting him back on the desk before pouring some water into a bottle cap. “Can you talk?”

The boy shook his head drinking quickly. The water dripped down his chin wetting his clothes. Covering a small towel on him, Even asked, “What should I call you?”while handing him a shorter pencil, “Do you want to write it down?”

<[](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/xixi30/media/77DAAE92-618A-4EA5-936F-DB584671DBD6_zpsrhe2ufwr.jpg.html)/>

"Halla, Isak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Swang40 drew this since we could not find a better way to show Isak's cuteness, it was drawn in such a short time, hope you like it:)
> 
> spoiler for next chapter:  
> As he walked into the bathroom, a blond boy was taking shower. “Who are you?” Even frowned, “How did you get in?” The boy turned off the water smiling at him. “E…ven.” He seemed to have trouble speaking.


	2. I like your voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Isak can't speak yet, what he writes or types are in bold:)

“Thank you for doing my homework.”

**You are welcome.**

“How do you know biology this well?”

**I read your book.**

“Uh…I read it too.”

 

So for the rest of the night, Even was chatting with Isak, more like he was chatting and Isak was typing. (Seeing Isak struggled to write with the pencil, Even pushed his phone to him. “Try this.”)

 

“Are you full now?” Even smiled looking at the half bitten cookie on the desk.

 **Sorry.** Isak blushed while Even brushing away the crumbs on the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay." Even tore a piece of paper off his notebook, "What do you like to eat? I’ll go grocery tomorrow.”

Isak hesitated for a moment before typing.  **Sweet**.

“Like chocolates?” Isak nodded. “Donuts?” Nodded more eagerly, “Candies?” Even swore he saw Isak’s eyes lighting up.

“Okay, Isak. I got it.” He wrote down all the sweet food he could think of.

 

He didn’t know when he fell asleep on the desk. He woke up around 8 in the morning. Isak was still sleeping in his palm. Although he tried to move him onto his pillow without waking him up, Isak eventually sat up hugging his index finger. “Isak, it’s eight. My class starts at eight thirty.” Isak closed his eyes nodding while wrapping around tighter. Feeling the warmth and softness around his finger, Even smiled, “I’ll see you at 12:00?” Isak shook his head persistently until Even suggested, “Do you want to come with me to school?” 

Before leaving, “Okay, Isak. You can use this phone to watch movies, listen to music or do anything in my pocket, but,” Even plugged the ear buds into his phone, “You cannot make any sound, okay?”

For the next three days, Even brought Isak to all of his classes. Isak was really quiet and everything was fine.

Until “Isak, no! I know you love all these things, I can get them for you, I promise! Stay inside!” Even struggled to stop Isak from crawling out of his pocket when they were at the food area in a grocery store. On the drive back, Even could hear the loud crunching sounds from the backseat. “Isak, you will become a chubby ball if you keep eating like this.” Even laughed, "And you won't be able to fit into my pocket." By the time they arrived at the dorm, two bags of candies were already gone.

The next morning, Even woke up finding Isak was white, like really white. “Oh my god, Isak. What happened to you?” He rubbed his eyes before seeing the words that Isak already typed on his phone.  **I ate a powdered donut.** “Okay, come here. I need to wipe your face." Then he saw Isak running towards him leaving a line of small white footprints on his blanket.

 

Today, Isak was still asleep beside his pillow when Even woke up. His body disappeared under a small blanket that Even made for him, only his curly hair was outside. After calling him twice with no response, Even left for his class before putting breakfast and lunch beside the bed.

 

“ Isak?” He came back right after school. No one answered. “Isak, where are you?“  The water was running in the bathroom.

As he walked in, a blond boy was showering. “Who are you?” Even frowned, “How did you get in?”

The boy turned off the water smiling at him. “E…ven.” He seemed to have trouble speaking.

“You know me?”

He nodded.

“Do I know you?”

He nodded more eagerly this time. Looking at those familiar green eyes, a thought passed Even’s mind quickly. _No, that is impossible._ Seeing the water dripping down from his hair, Even gave him a towel.

He looked so young, not like a college student.

“Is the shower in your room broken?” Even’s voice softened, “You can't just walk in here without asking me.”

The boy was still staring at him and suddenly sneezed. Even signed looking around, “Where are your clothes?”

“They are w…wet” He pointed at the corner of the sink. Even’s eyes widened spotting the tiny snapback, the jacket and jeans.

He looked back at the boy immediately. “Who are you?”

“I-s-a-k.”

Even shook his head while walking out of bathroom, “You can’t be. " He quickly looked under the blanket, the pillow, the bed, anywhere that could fit Isak.

“I am!”

“I am Isak!”

But Even was still searching everywhere.

“Look at me!”

When Even finally turned around, the boy was gone, only a towel on the ground. Something was moving under it.

As he picked up the towel, Isak was sitting on the floor staring at him angrily. He was tiny again.

“God,” Even murmured.

“Pfffff.”Isak turned his back to him.

“Isak, you...” Even touched his shoulder. “You look so different…” Still refusing to look back, “Do you want to turn big again?” He shook his head.

Even smiled while sliding his fingertip down Isak’s spine, “Isak, you are naked now, I can see everything.” Isak suddenly blushed while covering himself with the corner of the towel.

“You clothes are all wet. I don’t have any clothes that fit you if you stay like this. So you'll have to …” Before he could finish, Isak turned back to a teenage boy, still angry. “H…how come you didn’t recognize me? I stayed with you all the time this week. I…I did your Bio homework and you…” He tailed off when Even cupped his face.

“Isak.” Even grinned, “You can talk now.”

“Yeah… "

Stroking his lips, “I like your voice.”

“Thank you…”

“What did you want to say before? Sorry to interrupt.”

“Uh…uh,” Isak tried hard to recall, “I forgot…”

“I am so sorry I didn’t recognize you.” Pulling him closer, Even looked at his face. “It won’t happen again, okay?” Isak felt his face was really hot while looking into those blue eyes, his mouth opened and,

“A choo!”

 

“Do you want to wear a hoodie or a T-shirt?” Even asked while wrapping Isak in a blanket. Sitting on the bed swaying his legs, Isak took a glance at Even’s closet before looking back at Even, “I like the one you are wearing."

Even's shirt was dark blue, matching the color of his eyes. Isak found it extremely cute.

“This one?” Even smelled his shirt, “I have worn it for two days. How about this hoodie?” Even took out a big hoodie that was also dark blue.

“Okay.”

After putting on underwear and hoodie, Isak shook his head when Even handed him a pair of sweatpants." I don't want to wear pants." 

“Aren’t you cold?” It was snowing outside and the heater was not working very well in the dorm.

“No.” Isak bounced on the bed while kicking. Even was dazed for a moment seeing those long, straight legs. “...Okay, put on these socks.” Even pulled him back when he tried to get off the bed bare foot, “And wear my slippers.”

As Isak walked around the room comparing everything to his height, Even dried his clothes in the bathroom until he heard the door closing. "Fuck!" Isak left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For next chapter,  
> Even raised his eyebrows, "I am gay, Isak."  
> "Gay?"  
> "Yeah, I like boys."  
> "Boys?" Isak murmured, "like me?"  
> Even laughed, "like you."


	3. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From last chapter, 
> 
> Isak had gone to class with Even for several days hiding inside his pocket, and continued to eat all the food he could.
> 
> And he turned into a teenage boy running out of the dorm room without pants~

Wondering around in the hallway, Isak couldn’t help being amazed by how big "Even’s house" was, which was actually the student hall.

He was so excited that he forgot to count how many corners he turned. And shortly, he was lost.

 

When Magnus walked out of his room to join Jonas for lunch, he saw a cute short hair girl walking back and forth in front of his dorm door, only wearing a large hoodie that barely covered her upper laps.

“Hey, do you live on this floor?” He asked, “Why haven’t I seen you before?”

“Dude, you don’t need to know all the people in this building. " Jonas walked towards them.

“Jonas, shut up! I am trying to make a new friend here,” Magnus continued, “Which room do you live?” ("Fine, I'll wait for you in the cafeteria." Jonas left.)

The girl seemed nervous, even taking a step backwards while he talking to her, but all of sudden, she beamed running towards... past him, "Even!" Her voice was lower than he thought.

“Hey, Even!” Magnus turned around seeing her throwing herself into Even's arms while Even was trying to tie a blanket around her waist. “Uh...is this your girlfriend?”

 

“Girlfriend?” Even didn’t get what he meant until following his gaze to Isak, who stood beside him holding his arm. With the flawless skin, Isak had a perfect side profile, the long lashes that curled upwards, the cute nose that upturned a little at the end and that M-shaped upper lip. The collar of the hoodie was just so big for him that half of his shoulder and those deep collarbones were showed. Without any pants, those legs were long and so … “I am not a girl!” Isak mumbled. Even blinked several times before finally moved his gaze away.

“Magnus, this is my Isa.., um, my brother, Isak. He came to visit today.”His mind was still not clear, “Isak, this is Magnus.”

Magnus seemed shocked while repeating, "Brother?" Scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, he extended his hand, “Nice to meet you, I...Isak. Sorry about that.” Isak didn't shake it until Even cleared his throat.

"I...I 'll go to cafeteria now, uh... Jonas is waiting for me, oh, you don't know Jonas, any way, see you later." Magnus stuttered before walking away quickly. _God. I was trying to hit on a boy. How desperate am I?_

 

Even signed tightening Isak’s collar, “Next time, tell me when you want to go out, okay?”

"Sorry." Isak lowered his gaze. 

“Don't be. I'm just worried.” Even held him to his side while walking back to the dorm, “I have no class this afternoon. Where do you want to go?”

 “Isak?” Isak was still staring at the floor. He could only see his hair crown.

“You are not wearing shoes.”

"What?" Even looked at his feet, chuckling, “Oh, god. I totally forgot.” The minute he found Isak left the room, all he did was to grab a blanket before running out of the door.

“Even.” Isak took off his slippers, "You wear them."

“Isak, I’m not cold.” Even rubbed his hair smiling.

"You are."He insisted seeing Even's feet getting red.

"Isak..." It really wasn't a good idea to talk in the middle of the hallway right now when one of them had no shoes and the other had no pants with a pair of slippers in between.

Even eventually wore the slippers before lowering himself in front of Isak.

“Um?”

“Get on my back.”

“Even, I'm okay. I can't feel..." Isak trailed off before wrapping around Even's neck. 

 He was about to tell Even that he couldn't feel cold. Actually, he couldn't feel the temperature at all. He could wear a short sleeve in the snow and felt nothing.

To him, everything had no temperature except Even.

Everything about Even was warm, his words, his smile, his gaze, and his touch. He deeply remembered the time that he spilled the boiling water on his hands when he was still tiny, Even got so worried, he blowing air onto his hands, he running to get ice bags, he didn't sleep the whole night, constantly asking how he felt. All he could do was to nod, he didn't know how to react since he felt nothing on his hand. But he loved this feeling, the same feeling when he woke up in the middle of the night seeing Even put his arms and legs under the blanket. He loved this feeling so much that he was afraid he might lose it if he told Even. 

 

In the afternoon, they went for a walk around the campus. Even smiled looking at Isak jumped to reach the leaves of a tree. However, he quickly gave up trying and started to shake the tree. 

"Isak, why didn’t you tell me earlier you could turn big?" Even asked while Isak running towards him with two hands pressing together.

 “BecauseIwanttobewithyou.” He said really fast while extending his hands to Even. "Open them."

“You are with me.” Even grinned opening his pressed hands. There was a heart-shaped leaf. 

“No. I mean... I mean always be with you.” Isak put the leaf on Even's palm, “If I'm small, I can always stay in your pocket quietly without causing you any trouble… uh…without causing you too much trouble.” 

“You are not a trouble, Isak.”

"...I am." Isak looked at thousands of leaves he had shaken off the tree signing deeply.

Even laughed pulling him into a hug, “You are not a trouble to me.” While putting the leaf carefully into his pocket, "I'm so happy to have you."

Burying his face deeper into Even's chest, Isak felt there was something growing so fast inside of him that it was eager to get out.

"So I'm not a trouble?"

"You are not." Even picked the leaves out of his hair.

Being encouraged by Even's gentleness, the rest of the time, Isak started admitting all of his "crimes."

"Even, I ate your breakfast for tomorrow.”

“That’s fine.”

“I hid all the wrapping papers of those snacks under your bed, they may smell really bad right now.”

“... We can clean them later.”

....

 

Wednesday afternoon, they both stayed in the dorm. Even was sitting against the wall reading a book and Isak on his stomach propped up on his elbows playing "The binding of Isaac: Rebirth" on Even’s phone.

The room was really quiet until someone knocked on the door. “Who is it?” Even put his book down.

“It’s Sonja.”

Isak could see Even frowned a little before getting up from the bed.

“Hey, Even!” A beautiful girl gave Even a big hug when he opened the door, “I want to talk to you about our math project. Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Even opened the door wider while carrying her books for her, “I thought it won’t be due after two weeks.”

“Yeah, but it's thirty percent of our final grade. Why don’t we start earlier?” She walked in greeting Isak. “Hi, you are Even's brother, Isak, right? I'm Sonja.”

He nodded at her before looking back to the phone.  _Sonja._ He whispered to himself. He didn’t like her, especially when she kept moving closer to Even while talking. Taking a deep breath, he put on ear buds without noticing they were not fully plugged into the phone while scrolled down the movie list on Even’s phone to distract himself from whatever was happening. Then he saw a folder he had never seen before. _Special movies._ He clicked it.

 

Sitting at the desk, Even became frustrated when Sonja put her hand on his lap. As he tried to move farther, he heard “Harder…uh…fuck me...” from his back.

 _…Isak._ He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again. “Sonja, my phone has some problems, I really need to have it fix today. Can we talk tomorrow?" 

“Okay, sure, of course,” Sonja gathered all her stuff quickly before walking, more like running out of the door with a flushed face.

“Uh, right there…right there…I'm coming…”

“Isak, do you mind to pause it for a second?” Even chuckled sitting beside him, “You need to make sure you plugged in earphones fully, okay?”

Isak was still staring at the screen, “Even, there are three people.”

“…Yeah.”

“Shouldn’t there be two?”

“Hm…,” Even felt he was teaching something bad to a child. _Why did I download a threesome?_

Before he could answer, Isak finally found the most obvious thing while zooming in the screen, “Are they all boys?”

Even raised his eyebrows, “Un-huh.”

Seeing Isak looking at him confusedly, Even leaned in closer to him, “I'm gay, Isak.”

“Gay?”

Even nodded, “I like boys.”

“Boys?” Isak murmured, “Like me?”

Even laughed, “Like you.”

Resting his chin on his hand, he grinned seeing Isak's face became redder and redder until suddenly he disappeared in the big hoodie.

"Isak?" As Even finally found him sitting inside a sleeve, " What happened?"   **I don't know.** Isak typed on the phone looking as surprised as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don’t want to kiss me..." He still pouted, eyes moist, "You don’t think I am cute enough."
> 
> " Nononononono, Even, you are beautiful, I swear, I am dying to kiss you."


	4. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I wrote chapter 5 before chapter 4, so 5 should be out pretty soon.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter<333

“So you have no idea why you suddenly turned, and you can't turn back now?” Even looked at Isak who still sat inside the sleeve refusing to get out.

Isak nodded while wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Do you want to come out of there?” Even smiled putting his hand in front of the sleeve, “I actually miss you like this.”

Only a small hand was stuck out typing, **Can you get me my clothes?**

“Oh, Isak.” Even chuckled, “Are you shy now?”

 

Isak stayed tiny. He seemed totally cool with his body size. And he was happy to hide in Even’s pocket again.

For the first two weeks, Even enjoyed his company. However, when the third week started, he got a little worried if Isak could never turn back.

Today, as he walked into cafeteria to get some donuts for Isak, he saw a boy in a familiar hoodie with the hood pulled over his head sprinting directly to grab at least six donuts before disappearing at the end of the hallway. The whole thing took less than 10 seconds. He was running so fast that his hood was blown off by the wind.

Seeing the blond curl swaying up and down, Even narrowed his eyes.

 

Isak took the hood off when he was back to the dorm. Sitting on the bed, he swallowed hard looking at the donuts in the paper plate.

Yeah, the whole “I couldn’t turn big” thing wasn’t true. He lied to Even. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t think of any other ways to get away from that strange feeling.

 

He never knew what cute meant before, he thought all the people looked quite the same.

The first time he saw Even wondering around in the toyshop, he didn’t find him cute either although he stared at him since the minute he walked in.

But when Even smiled leaning over under the dimming light, telling him that he liked boys, for the first time he found someone could look so beautiful. Every time Even blinked, he felt there was a small claw lightly scratching his inside. Even's lashes were long, he thought, and his lips were pink but seemed dry. As he wondered how to make them wet, a strange feeling rose up so fast that he could barely sit still. And when Even leaned in closer, he couldn't help turning small.

He had never had this feeling before, it was like everything was out of control. So he stayed small, he found he felt more secure this way, but that feeling never went away.

 

The only reason he turned big today was because he had been dying to eat donuts for a whole week but Even didn't let him after he had a bad toothache last Saturday. So in the afternoon, instead of going to class with Even, he sneaked out of the dorm running to cafeteria, carefully avoiding all the people.  

When he took the first bite of a chocolate donut, he almost had a foodgasm.  _Mmmm! This is so good!_ As he kept munching on the rest of it, the door was opened, Even walked in. 

 _Oh, this is fucked up..._ Isak sat still on the bed wondering if it was too late to turn small now, when Even put down a lunchbox beside him, “This is for you. My next class will start soon, see you later." Even's voice was soft as usual, but he still could feel he wasn't in a good mood.

Isak's throat was tight, he wanted to explain but he didn't know where to start. All he did was to stare at Even until he closed the door.

He felt bad lying to Even, he felt even worse when he opened the lunchbox seeing all kinds of donuts he liked the most. 

He didn't move a bit until Even was back again after an hour. "Even I..."  “Do you want to go to mall with me today?”

He nodded without thinking. Following Even downstairs, he saw a black hair guy sitting in the front of the car.

 

As he was about to sit in the back, Even stopped him before knocking on the window of the front seat. "Mikael,"

Mikael rolled down the window with eyes still on his phone, "Huh?"

"You sit in the back."

"Even, I'm busy. Can't you see?" His hands were moving quickly on the screen. "Just let him sit in the back...Hey! Give me my phone!" Even took away his phone pressing several buttons before throwing it back. "Done."

"What? Did I win?" Mikael looked at the screen. **Game over.** "Shit...Even!"

Even snapped his fingers pointing at the backseat.

When Mikael mumbled to himself getting out of the car, he saw Isak standing beside Even, " Who is this?”

"Isak, Mikael. Mikael, Isak." Even briefly introduced them before closing the door for Isak.

 

“So what's your relationship with Even, Isak?” Mikael asked when they all sat in the car.

"He's my brother." Isak took a quick look at Even before answering.

"Come on, that's a bad lie. I know he only has a 4-year old brother." Mikael laughed patting his shoulder from the back, "Are you his boyfriend?"

"Yes." From Isak. "No." From Even. At the same time.

"Wow! This is interesting!" Mikael looked between them. "Are you two fighting?"

"Isak," Even finally smiled, the first time Isak had seen today, eyes still on the road, "Do you know what boyfriend means?"

"Doesn't it mean guy friend?"

"Un-uh. " Even shook his head.  

"Then what does it..."  "Awww! Isak, you are so cute!" Mikael cut him off extending his hands from the back rubbing Isak's face. "Where do you find this cutie pie...Ouch! That's fucking hurt Even!"

Rubbing the redness on his hand, Mikael went his separate ways when they pulled over at the mall. "I need a new laptop. I'll call you when I'm done ." 

 

As Isak was still dazed by window displays of hundreds of shops in the mall, "Isak, come here." Even carried a lot of clothes in his arms waiting for him in a dressing room. "My clothes don't fit you well." Even hanged all the clothes beside the mirror. "Try on some of these, and see if you like them, okay?" 

"Okay."

 

It wasn't okay shortly when his head was tightly stuck in the collar of a cute grey shirt. It wasn't his fault... not all his fault at least. This was the first time that he had worn anything with buttons so he kinda put it on like a hoodie without unbuttoning. As he tried to pull out his head without tearing the shirt, his whole body hit on the mirror. "Ouch!"

"Isak?" Even knocked on the door. “Do you need help?" "No.” He answered immediately still fighting with the shirt carefully. However, he ended up collapsing on the chair with only his forehead showed at the collar after five minutes.

"I’m coming in.” The door was opened, and quickly closed. He held his breath feeling Even's fingers quickly unbuttoned his collar. “You look great." Even took a step back looking at him after adjusting his shirt.  "Thank you," He blushed looking at the mirror, "I'll have this one."

Even nodded, “If you need help with other clothes, I'm outside.”

"K."

But Even was still standing in front of him without moving, “Isak, do you have something to say to me?"  

"Huh?" He looked at him confusedly, "No."

"You are grabbing my sleeve." Even lifted his arm, Isak saw his hand was hanging there, "S...sorry." As he quickly withdrew, Even held his wrist, " What do you want to say?"

"...I'm sorry I lied to you. I didn't intend to." He breathed out, “I stayed tiny because...because when you are close to me, I have..."

He trailed off when Even walked closer, "Go on."

His face heated up, "I have a strange feeling...I 'm scared of it. I want it to go away."

"What if I don't want it to go away?" Even lifted his chin up.

"Why?" His heart was beating erratically against his chest as Even moved so close to him that his forehead almost touched his chin.

"Because I feel the same way about you."

"Even."His hands pressed against Even’s chest trying to push him a little farther. "Even..." Simply saying his name making him shudder, Isak looked at his feet embarrassedly, "I may turn small again if you come closer, I can’t control it... but it's not like I don't want you to come closer to me." _What am I talking about?_

Even's hand slid down his wrist holding his, "Is this okay?" "Y…yeah."  

"How about this?" Even slowly interlocked their fingers. "Yeah."

 “You don't need to be scared, Isak." Pressing kisses on every knuckle of his hand, Even pulled him into a hug, "This isn't a weird feeling."

"Then what's it?" He wrapped around Even's waist tighter. 

"You like me, Isak." Even whispered against his temple, "You like me."

"You like me." Isak repeated the exact words, his brain gave up working right now.

Even chuckled pressing a kiss on his forehead, "You are right, I like you too."

They spent a long time in the dressing room hugging each other ignoring the long line waiting outside. When they finally held hands walking out of the mall after two hours, they saw Mikael was sitting on the ground against the car.

"I have waited here for three hours!! What took you so long?"

"We were busy." Even lifted their holding hands.

"I don't have the car key, all the people passing by think I want to steal this car!"

"Why don't you call me?"

"I forgot my phone in you car!"

 

 

Isak was really frustrated lately.

He had been together with Even for a week now, but… but he still didn’t get his first kiss yet. The problem was that every time Even wanted to kiss him on the lips, he just couldn't help turning tiny.

They had tried so many times since whenever their eyes met, they wanted to touch and kiss each other. But him turning small in the middle of makeout sessions was a huge turn off.

Today, again, he suddenly turned as Even planted kisses from his neck to the corner of his mouth. When he sat in the center of Even’s palm being extremely pissed at himself, “Isak,” Even rubbed his hair using his fingertip, "We'll have lots of time together, we can take it slow.” 

He nodded wrapping around Even’s finger before giving it a peck. Seeing Isak was still down, “Do you want to turn back now?” Even smiled, “So I can kiss you at all the other places?”

 

Even didn't seem to mind how slow their relationship was going. It was nice to see him being so considerate, but sometimes, Isak wondered if Even didn’t want to have their first kiss as much as he did.

Tonight, Even was going to a party with Mikael. Isak refused to go since he stayed up all night watching Season 3 of How to get away with murder, and all he need was to take a nap.

When he saw Even wearing a simple white t-shirt but looking as stunning as usual, he kinda regretted that he was too sleepy to go with him. Before Even left, he yawned wrapping around his neck giving him countless pecks on the cheeks. “Hey, guys. Please stop doing this in front of me.” Mikael stood at the door waiting, “I’m still single.”

Isak went to sleep after Even left. When he woke up around midnight, Even was still not back yet. Around two in the morning, he heard small noises in the hallway."Mikael, don't knock on the door, you...you'll wake him up, use my key."Even's speech was slurred,

When Isak opened the door, he saw Mikael was holding Even with one hand, and trying to unlock the door with another. “Thank god, you are not asleep.” He panted throwing Even into Isak’s arms before rubbing his shoulder.

Trying to ignore the warm breath on his neck, Isak supported Even’s waist, “Did he drink a lot?”

“Yeah. We met some old friends.” Mikael helped him lay Even on the bed. “We could have slept in a friend house’s tonight, but he insisted on coming back. Um... Isak?"

He wanted to ask if he could sleep on the sofa in their room tonight. He was way too tired to drive back home. However, he tailed off when Even started kissing Isak's neck. He took a step back to the door when Even’s hands held on Isak’s hips. In the end, he slammed the door running out when Isak was dragged down on the bed.

 

Not like all the sloppy drunks Isak had seen in movies, Even was such a cute drunk. He was quite and kept smiling at him.

“Isak,” Even rubbed his chin against Isak's thumb like a cat, "I like you so so much.”

"I like you too, Even." He blushed.

Even beamed. His index finger slowly tapped on his own cheek. It took some time for Isak to understand what he meant. Without any hesitation, he leaned over giving a peck on Even's face.

Even's grin grew wider, then he tapped on his lips before pouted waiting.

"Even, I..." His blush had spread to his neck, "You know, I can't control...”

"You don’t want to kiss me..." Even blinked, eyes moist, "You don’t think I am cute enough." Then he wrapped around Isak's waist before burying his face into his abdomen refusing to look up.

"Nononononono," Isak got fluttered, "Even, you are beautiful, I swear, I am dying to kiss you, I am just...just not ready yet…"   

Even said nothing but his arms slowly loosened around his waist.

"Even?" As he lifted Even's chin up, he found he was already asleep, lips still pouted, eyebrows frowned. 

Looking at his sleeping face, Isak couldn't help peppering him with more kisses on his forehead, nose, and cheeks.  _Even, I'm so crazy about you._ Then he stroked Even’s lips, he really wanted to kiss him no matter how many times he had failed. _D_ _on't turn, don't turn, please just let me kiss him, I want this so much._ He closed his eyes as he leaned closer and closer, and eventually his lips pressed on Even's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Even, what’s strip dance?” Isak asked while the whole room started shouting, Strip dance! Strip dance! Strip dance!  
> “Isak, Even is about to show you.” Mikael slung an arm around his shoulder, whispering, “You’ll thank me for this."


	5. Dance for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you guys are wondering, Even is top in this fic, haha, you'll know why I mention it after you see the ending of this chapter.

When Even woke up in the morning, Isak wasn’t in bed. A piece of paper fell off his chest as he sat up.  

He smiled when he looked at it.  _Isak, you are so damn cute!_

His smile became a wide grin when Isak walked in with two plates in his hands. “Even! You are up!” He put down all the stuff on the desk before climbing on the bed, “I got us breakfast!”

"That's so nice of you.” Even stroked his cheek."I love the note you left me.“

"I'm just so happy I finally kissed you." He rubbed his face against Even's palm.

Lying on his side, Even smirked tapping on his lips again, "Show me."

 

He tried to hold back his smile when Isak cupped his face staring at his lips like he was about to fight a war. And eventually, Isak signed burying his face into his crook of neck. 

"Even, can you close your eyes?" His voice was muffled, "I'm nervous..."

"Okay." Even chuckled closing them.

 _I have done it once, I can do it again. I..._ Isak gave himself a long pep talk before slowly pressing a chaste kiss on Even's lips, just like last night.

“See?" He pulled back a little, eyes twinkling, " I can …hmmm” Even leaned in continuing the kiss. His kisses were quite and soft. Isak melted and he even chased after Even's lips when he broke away. “Open your mouth, Isak.” Even whispered while trailed his thumb down to Isak's lips and parted them slowly. Isak gasped as his tongue slid in. His hands grasped the back of Even's t-shirt. Even chuckled at his reaction while gently teased his tongue with his own. Isak's tongue was timid, kept hiding in the back at first but it gradually followed Even's lead. As their tongues massaged each other, Isak felt an electricity shot through his body. 

Even was indulged in the kiss. As he held the back of Isak's knee pulling him closer, his lips suddenly pressed on the pillow. He opened his eyes confusedly until seeing Isak was kicking and punching the pillow...naked. He turned small again.

  

Mikael ‘s birthday party was on March 26th, it was a Friday night. He invited at least forty people to his house, Even and Isak were on the top of the guest list. Although the party was supposed to start at 9:00, the place was already full when they arrived at 8:30.

It didn’t take long to find Mikael, who stood on the sofa in the living room yelling, "Let's play a game!" He explained while putting a stack of cards into a box with a hole on top, “There are 22 blue cards and 22 red cards. Each card has a number and a challenge written on it. Every two people who chooses the same number but different color cards need to do a challenge together." He took a deep breath before asking, "You guys get it?"

Few people nodded, Mikael signed, "okay...for example, if I choose a blue card with 3 written on it and Elias chooses a red card also with 3, then we have to do a challenge together."

"Let's start!" Mikael sat on a table, "Who's Red card 1?" Magnus held his card high, "Okay Magnus! Come here. Now blue card 1?" All the people whistled when Vilde blushed standing up from the sofa. "Magnus, can you read the challenge on the back of your card for us?" "Uh yeah." Magnus took a glance at Vilde before reading it, "Blue card does ten push ups on top of red card."

"So… ," Mikael smiled, “Vilde you need to do ten push ups on top of Magnus.”

Lying on the floor, Magnus' face was bleeding red when Vilde held herself on top of him. She did the first five very well, but her arms started shaking while doing the sixth. Isak could see that Magnus was trying to help her, but he didn’t know where to put his hands, eventually he pulled Vilde down and kissed her. Instead of pulling away, Vilde cupped Magnus’ face kissing back. And shortly they disappeared into Mikael’s guest room. Number 2 was a cute couple, Eva and Chris. Their challenge was to kiss each other while doing sit ups face to face.

"How did you come up with this game?" Even asked Mikael who was eating popcorn beside him.

"I thought about it when I worked out in the gym yesterday." Mikael shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth, "I want people to know doing sit ups and push ups can be really sexy!"

"...Your sexy game has a problem."

"What?" Mikael reread the game rules on his phone, "That's impossible."

"You forgot to write a challenge on my card."

"You must be number 21 then." Mikael laughed loudly. "I have a special one for you."

"What is it?" Even had a bad feeling when he saw the challenges became more intimate as the number grows. 

"You'll know soon." 

 

After number 20 finished their challenge, " So blue card 21 is my buddy, Even, "Mikael asked, "Who is red card 21? Oh, Isak! Come here!"

Pulling a folded paper out of his pocket, Mikael read it out loud, "Blue card does strip dance on red card’s laps for 2 minutes." He waved the paper in front of Even, ignoring his burning gaze, "Buddy, you need to do strip dance on Isak's legs."

"I 'm not going to do it." Even stated flatly.

"It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday, but no."

"Oh? But Isak really wants to know what it is."

“Even, what’s strip dance?” Isak asked while the whole room started shouting, Strip dance! Strip dance! Strip dance!

“Isak, Even is about to show you.” Mikael slung an arm around his shoulder, whispering, “You’ll thank me for this."

 

When Even held his hand leading him to the chair that was put in the center of the room, Isak was still confused. The main light was turned off, only several wall lights were on. 

He could hear a lot of girls screaming as Even gently pushed him on the chair before straddling on his laps. Even's neck was right in front of him, Isak swallowed hard, “Even, w...what should I do?”

“You don’t need to do anything. Just watch and," Even’s knuckles grazed from his earlobe to his chin, chuckling, “Try not to be too shy.” Then he started. Those long pale fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Isak's mind exploded seeing the well toned chest gradually showed. The whistles and screams became louder in the room as Even's last button was loosened.

Before Even could remove his shirt, "Mikael." He suddenly stopped covering Isak’s face.

"What?" Mikael was still holding his phone filming them like the others, "You two are doing great, especially you Even, you really have the talent in becoming a stripper…"

“Mikael!” Even raised his voice a little, “Bring me some tissues, his nose is bleeding.” He said while lifting Isak’s chin higher. 

 

“Even.” With two rolled up tissues in his nose, Isak stared at Even’s chest when he buttoned his shirt.

“Huh?” Even smiled at him.

“Can we continue when my nose stops bleeding?” Isak asked eagerly in a heavy nasal voice.

“…We'll see." Even grinned bringing more tissues since his nose bled again.

 

When Even got up to get beers, Mikael sat down beside Isak.

“So cute…” Isak hugged a furry square pillow in his arms.

“Who?” Mikael looked around wondering if there was any cute girl he missed.

“Even.”

“…” Mikael gulped. "You two are gross."

“I like him." Isak blew the fur of the pillow.

"I can see that." Mikael nodded pointing at the tissues in Isak's nose, " Your nose bled simply seeing him unbuttoned his shirt."

"Your nose will also bleed if you try to have him sit on your laps!" Isak tried to defend himself.

Mikael shuddered just thinking about it, "I won't try that." 

"Is this Even's?" He noticed the hoodie looked really big on Isak.

"Yes." 

"He let you wear his clothes?" Mikael sounded really surprised.

Isak nodded before adding, "Not only hoodie, also pants, socks, underwear, and...."

"Okay, Isak." Mikael rubbed his temple, "Wow, I can't believe it."

"Huh?"

"I mean although Even seems to be okay with everything, there are lots of things he can't stand." Mikael put down his beer, "That's the main reason he wants to live in a single."

"Like what things?" Isak didn't notice any.

"Like...he is a really tidy person." Isak remembered all those garbage he had hidden under Even's bed. "He can't stand people eating in his room especially in his car." He recalled the first time they met he was munching on a cookie on Even's bio homework leaving crumbs everywhere. And he ate breakfast in Even's car almost every morning. "And he n-e-v-e-r let anyone wear his clothes." 

"Why isn't he angry at me when I do all those things?" 

"Seriously? You don't know?" Mikael believed everyone could see 'You are an idiot' was clearly written on his face right now, well, except for Isak, since he shook his head firmly, "Fine...Because he likes you a lot, you get it? I bet he'll agree to do anything you ask."

"Anything?" Isak blushed thinking what he wanted Even to do.

"Yeah, anything." Mikael winked at him.

Isak's face was still red when Even came back.

"Isak?" Looking at his flushed face, Even asked, "Mikael, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Mikael raised his hands in the air while Even led Isak to sit somewhere else, "Ahhhhhhhh! It's my birthday for fuck sake, can't you be nicer to me?!"

 

 

"What are you talking about Isak?

"Nothing."

After Mikael's birthday party, Even found Isak was a little weird since he would suddenly smile or blush. And he also constantly murmured to himself. Even had heard something like, "Sit here, take off you clothes..."

He finally knew what Isak was up to this Saturday night. As he sat at the desk staring at his biology book with absolutely no clue, Isak wrapped around his neck from the back. "Even, do you need help?"

"Yes."Even stroked his arms, "Thank god, I have you. My bio exam is next Monday."

"I can help you b...but only under one condition." Isak blushed while still trying to keep a straight face.

Even grinned leaning against the chair, "So your tutoring is not for free now? What do I need to pay?"

“I'll tell you after the exam.” Isak blushed more when Even pulled him to stand in front of him.

"But I'm really curious now." Even wrapped around his waist with a teasing smile "I can't study when I'm curious."

"Um... okay." Isak exhaled deeply before pulling away from Even's hug.

Under Even's confused gaze, he sat down at the edge of bed.

"Come sit here."He patted his laps.

"...What?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My finals will be finished after May 10th, so this is the last update for this week~
> 
> Hope you guys like it<333
> 
> For next chapter:
> 
> “Even, I have a question.” 
> 
> Even put his laptop aside stroking his hair, “What is it?” 
> 
> “Someone called 8 inch on Grindr says I want to make you come” Even choked on water, and he started coughing, “What does he mean?”
> 
> “Isak, when did you download grindr?”


	6. Make you come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “image” />
> 
> so I watched this for past three days, I couldn't concentrate on anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From last chapter:
> 
> Even did strip dance on Isak's laps on Mikael's birthday party. Mikael told Isak a lot of things Even didn't like and told him that Even would agree to do anything for the person he likes. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Um... okay." Isak exhaled deeply before pulling away from Even's hug.
> 
> Under Even's confused gaze, he sat down at the edge of bed.
> 
> "Come sit here."He patted his laps.
> 
> "...What?"

“S…sit here.” Isak repeated, his cheeks were burning. "You promised me you would do lap dance again."

"Uh..did I?"

"Yeah, on Mikael's birthday." He nodded.

"Isak....." 

"You said you would." Isak pouted looking down at the floor nervously.

Even did not let him wait long. He felt a hand rubbing his hair, then Even straddled on his laps.

"Can you take off your shirt?" Isak asked.

Even looked up at the ceiling while unbuttoning his shirt using the fastest speed.

"Slower?" Isak was surprised finding Even blushed.

Wrapping around Even's waist, he murmured with a smirk on his face, "You like me so much, Even."

"I do." Even smiled stroking his cheeks.

Wrapping around him tighter, Isak rubbed his face against Even's neck. "Even, if I do things you don't like, like eating in your room, wearing you clothes, or...or anything, you can tell me." He looked into Even's eyes, "I want to make you happy.”

"Isak", Even's voice was really soft, "Is it stupid to say that I really like everything you do, and I cannot be happier?"

The softness in Even's gaze was killing him, there were lots of things he wanted to say, but eventually he tiled his chin up kissing Even…trying to kiss Even. The problem was that Even was so much taller than him, no matter standing or sitting. So even when he pouted his lips extending his neck really long, he could only reach Even's chin. _Why am I so good at ruining a moment?_   He signed staring at Even's neck that was right in front of his eyes.

Even laughed so hard that his whole body started shaking. "Can you be any cuter?" Then he lowered his head waiting for Isak to press his lips on his.

  

On a Sunday night, Isak was lying on the bed looking at his new phone that Even got him yesterday. It had been beeping since this afternoon and with each beep, Isak frowned a little more.

He crawled on top of Even’s laps moving away his laptop using his forehead. “Even.”

Even put his laptop aside before reaching for a bottle of water, “Hm?”

“Someone called 8 inch on Grindr says I want to make you come.” Even choked on the water, “What does he mean?”

“Isak, why do you download grindr?”

"I want to make some friends online."

"Okay..."

Isak looked back at his phone, “Even, do you use Grindr? I didn’t find you here.”

Seeing Isak typing  **Even bech naesheim** in the search bar, Even grinned, “Isak, not a lot of people use their full name as usernames.”

“Why? I use my full name."

"Your full name?" Even was surprised, "What's your last name?"

"I don't have a last name so I used..." Someone knocked on the door as Isak was showing him his account. Shoving his phone in Even's hand, Isak ran to open the door. The food they ordered was here.

 **Isak bech naesheim** was the first thing Even saw on the screen. He knew Isak did not understand what this meant, but still he felt so happy. One thing he loved about Isak was that he always seduce him without knowing it. Like right now, he was only wearing a large white t-shirt sitting in the chair with legs crossed on the bed.  

As Even held his left foot in a hand, “It tickles,” he laughed trying to pull back. His feet were small, almost the same size as Even’s palm. He blushed instantly when Even’s hand continued moving to his calf. Even had played guitar before, there were calluses on his fingertips. So as those fingers stroked the sensitive flesh on the back of his knee, Isak let out a small groan.

He blushed more when Even sat on the edge of the bed pulling him closer. His back was still against the chair, but his legs were placed on the sides of Even on the bed. “I forgot to answer your question.” Even leaned over, “Do you still want to know what ‘I want to make you come’ means?”

Even pressed their lips together when he nodded. As Even nipped at his upper lip pressing light, sweet kisses, he wrapped around his neck kissing him back eagerly. He melted against him in the gentle kisses, but soon, he wanted more.

Even was surprised when Isak parted his lips waiting for his tongue to slide in. "You learned so fast." He smiled, his thumb stroked Isak’s lower lip pressing down in the center to part his mouth a lot more before thrusting his tongue into it licking every free space.

All the things about Isak turned him on, the eager timid tongue that meekly brushed against his, the soft little noises that he made in his throat, just everything.

A moan of displeasure left Isak when Even gave him one last thrust of his tongue before releasing him. “Even…” He was out of breath but still tilted his chin up asking for more until Even kissed him again, whispering, "Isak, raise your arms." Then his t-shirt was pulled over his head.

 _I am not shy, I change clothes in front of him everyday, I...god, I'm gonna explode._  As Even traced lines on his collarbone and kept going down, his face was burning like hell and his chin almost touched his chest. Shivers sent goosebumps all the way to his scalp as his nipple on one side was being pressed and rolled. He grabbed Even’s hand looking at him nervously. “Do you want me to stop?” Even gave a peck on the back of his hand. “No!” He raised his voice protesting a little too strong. “I just don’t want to turn small again in the middle...in the middle of this. I..."

Even was silent for a few seconds, “Isak, what if you can’t see me?”

A black tie was wrapped around his eyes as Even’s hands continued to caress his skin inch by inch. It didn’t work he thought in distraught. Even’s touch just bombarded all his senses. And since he couldn’t see, he had no idea where Even's hand would go. He quivered at every touch. "Even..." His spine arched while Even licked around one of his nipples, zeroing in on the tip by flicking his tongue back and forth. When Even finished up with a gentle bite, he pushed his chest forward slinging an arm around his neck not letting him go. Even chuckled pressing more kisses on his chest before pulled away. Then his left leg was lifted on the arm of the chair, while the other was in Even's hand.

Even loved his legs, the beautiful calves and the flawless skin sometimes making him wonder how would it feel when they wrapped around his waist twitching. The wide legs of his shorts slightly showed the lower edge of the boxer. Now, a light flush already spread across his legs as he trying to close them. “Baby, let me look at you.” Even said while pressing a kiss on the inside of his ankle. Isak stopped moving, but his whole body turned rosy. “Don’t let it fall.” Even smiled leaving his leg on the arm of the chair.

Even's hands moved from his calves slowly to his inner thighs and eventually slipping into his shorts. Isak bounced when Even’s hand drew circles on his crotch through his boxer and before he could realize, his shorts and underwear were slid off. He was totally naked now. Under the daylight, with two legs spread wide, Even took in everything in a glance.

“Isak, you are beautiful.”

“I’m not…” Isak shook his head. Even with his eyes covered, he could feel Even’s gaze on him. 

Then he felt a kiss landed on his inner thigh, “You are.” As Even continued pressing more kisses, he became a mess.

“Even...” He made a meowing sound in his throat combined with a little whimper while Even lifted him up from the chair letting him straddle on his laps facing outward. Even’s chest pressed against his back. When Even’s hand finally wrapped around him, his head threw back landing on Even’s shoulder. His small Adam’s apple was moving up and down.

The black tie gradually loosened. When it finally slid off itself, Even could see Isak’s eyes shut tightly, his pale eyelids shuddering, his lashes, soft and long, also vibrating like wings of a butterfly. As his hand started moving, Isak sobbed, his fingers curled into Even's wrist.

It did not take long for Isak to come, his eyes opened unconsciously as spasm ripped through him. “I just made you come, Isak bech naesheim." Even hugged him from behind when he was still quivering against him. “How do you feel?”

Of course, it felt amazing. But Isak did not say anything at the moment since he was too busy finding a hole to bury himself after seeing the white thing messed up Even's pants.

 

“Which one should I watch?” Isak looked at hundreds of videos talking to himself. He didn't go to class with Even today mainly because everything about Even reminded him of what happened last night. He even blushed looking at Even's fingers this morning. Not only Even, the chair he was sitting in right now also reminded him of how he moaned while spreading his legs wide last night. 

For him, kissing was the best way to show how much he adored Even. That was why he was so eager to kiss Even when they were together. But what Even did yesterday changed his mind. He wanted to know more. Now he was looking at a website called Pornhub.

"Which one should I watch?" He asked himself again.

"Scroll down.”

“Okay.” He followed, then he turned around so fast that almost gave him a whiplash. Even was standing right behind him looking at the screen. “E…even, you are back early today.” He stuttered while quickly moving the mouse to close the web page, but Even was faster. His hand covered his from behind guiding him to click open a video called bareback penetration, “My class got cancelled.” Even leaned in enclosing him in his long arms. "I can watch with you." 

Isak’s mouth gaped open when he saw a blond boy lying on his stomach while the other guy pounded into him. His hips were lifted so high that Isak wondered if his waist would break.

“I like this position a lot.” Even said while slowly massaged the skin between Isak's fingers.

“Why?”

“It’s deep.” A small smile crept across his lips when he saw Isak’s nape of neck became rosy.

“Oh, look. He is masturbating now.” Even pointed at the screen.

Seeing Isak mouthed the word, looking confused, he explained sincerely, “It’s what I did to you last night.” 

He laughed pulling away when Isak could barely look up, “I'm going to study room with Mikael. I’ll see you later?”

“Why don’t you study here?” Isak grabbed his hand. His cheeks were still flushed.

“I don’t want to bother your ‘study session’.” Even smiled tilting his chin toward the screen.

 _Stop blushing!_ Isak yelled at himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:
> 
> "When can I have my birthday present?" Isak asked.
> 
> "Anytime."
> 
> "I want it now."


	7. Everyday I'm with you is my birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From previous chapter:  
> Even taught Isak what"make you come" means and caught him watching porn in the dorm.
> 
> small note for this chapter: since Isak sometimes would turn small accidentally, he always brings his tiny clothes with him.

“E…Even, are you sure your parents aren’t home?” Standing in front of Even ‘s house, Isak asked nervously.

 

Two days ago, " Do you want to come home with me this weekend?" Even asked as Isak went through his bio homework.

“No.” Isak blurted out, his brain was occupied by the description of paramecium right now. It took him several seconds to realize what he just replied.

“T...that’s not what I meant!" Even grinned seeing Isak waved his hands trying to explain himself,

"What did you mean then?" He lifted his chin up giving a peck on his nose tip.

"Um...I'm not ready to meet you parents yet."

"My parents were out of town this weekend."

Isak signed out of relief.

"But I do want you to meet someone.”

"Who?" Isak tensed.

"You’ll know when you get there."

 

Isak took a deep breath when Even unlocked the door. Before he could look at the living room, a small warm body threw into his arms yelling, “Even! You are back!”

“Alex, I’m here.” Even smiled signing.

 _Alex_? Isak looked at the blond curly hair that buried into his waist.

“Isak, this is my brother, Alex,” Even carried Alex in one arm, “Alex, my boyfriend, Isak."

 

"My parents are on a business trip." Even sat down on the couch with Alex on his laps. "They asked me to babysit him during the weekend."

"How old is he?" 

"Three."

"I am four!" Alex protested.

"Almost four." Even laughed checking his watch, it was seven, "Isak, can you play with him for half an hour? I’ll make us dinner.”

Seeing those blue eyes the same as Even's, Isak nodded.

"Thank you." Even gave a peck on his lips before walking into the kitchen.

"Even kissed you." Alex looked at him curiously.

"Huh? Yeah."His voice broke, he blushed clearing his throat.

"Your face is red." Again, Alex pointed out the most obvious thing.

"... Yeah." Isak tried to change the topic, ”Alex, do you want to play games on my phone?"  
"No."

"Watch movies with me?"

"No."

"How about give me a tour of your house?"

"No."

"Do you want to---" Isak looked around the room trying to find something else to play.

“I want my mommy.” Tears gradually welled in Alex's eyes.

 _Oh god, oh god! He was about to cry!_ Isak panicked. He carefully pulled Alex into a hug slowly stroking his back like Even always did to him. Alex was crying silently, his tears soaked Isak's shoulder.

Isak shut his eyes tightly before saying, “Alex, if you stop crying, I’ll give you a new toy.”

“What toy?” Alex sniffled.

“It will appear if you closed your eyes counting to 30.”

"Really?"

"Yeah." Isak wiped his tears for him.

Alex closed his eyes starting to count. When he opened them at 20, Isak was gone, there was a half naked action figure lying on a stack of clothes.

 

Even paid attention to the sounds in the living room while cooking. Alex doesn’t cry, he smiled, Isak is doing great.

When he walked out of the kitchen, he only saw Alex in the living room, “Alex, where is Isak?”

“I don’t know.” Alex was busy painting an action figure in his hand.

“Isak?” Even walked around the house looking for him in every room. _Where does he go?_

As he grabbed his coat ready to look for him outside, he saw Isak’s clothes on the floor. A thought occurred to him as he looked into Alex’s hands before noticing a familiar action figure.

“Alex?” Even signed out of relief, “I made pudding for you, do you want to eat it now?”

“Yes!” Alex jumped off the couch running to sit at dinner table.

“I can keep your toy for you.” Even suggested, “You don’t want to get it dirty while eating, right?”

Alex hesitated for a second before putting the action figure carefully in his palm.

Picking up all of Isak’s clothes from the floor, Even walked into the bathroom, “Isak, you can turn back now.” Within seconds, Isak stood in front of him rubbing his face. Alex had painted his face blue using markers. Even burst out a laughter before stopping Isak from torturing his skin. “Why did you turn small?” He sat down at the edge of the bathtub wiping Isak’s face using a wet towel.

“Alex was crying.” Isak stood between his legs, “I didn’t know what to do…”

“Isak, you did great, you would make a great big brother.” Even grinned giving a peck on his cheeks.

"Thank you." Isak smiled, his teeth seemed extra white with his blue skin.

"I just have a small question." Even put the towel aside pulling him closer.

"What?"

Even's hands got underneath his t-shirt, "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"I asked Alex to close his eyes counting to 30 so I could have enough time to change into those tiny clothes, but he opened them at 20," Isak scratched his nose, " I just had time to put on my t-shirt and underwear..."

 

When they were out of the bathroom, Alex ran towards them extending his hand, "Even, can I have my action figure back?"

"Uh..."

Even ended up spending a long time telling Alex that his action figure actually ran away on its own and promised to get him a new one tomorrow. At night, he stayed in Alex's room until he was asleep.

When he walked back to his bedroom, Isak was looking at the calendar on the wall.

"Why do you circle these dates?" Isak asked when he wrapped around him from the back.

"It's like a reminder. These are my friends' birthdays."

"Birthday." Isak murmured to himself.

Even's heart ached seeing the look on Isak's face, he held him tighter. "Do you want to choose a day to be your birthday?"

Isak nodded.

"Which day?"

One minute, two minutes, three minutes had passed.

Even chuckled looking at Isak who still frowned thinking.

"Hmmm...January 28th." He eventually said.

Even circled the date, “Why?”

"That was the day you walked into the toy shop." Isak stroked his cheeks grinning, “I think it’s my birthday.”

Even’s heart skipped a beat, he cupped Isak’s face kissing him deeply.

"I..it's so hard to choose." Isak breathed heavily when Even pulled back. 

"I want everyday I'm with you to be my birthday."

"God, Isak." Even was speechless, "You are fucking killing me." He buried his face into Isak's crook of neck breathing in his scent. 

"Even ?" Isak's fingers threaded through his hair.

"Hm?"

"When can I have my birthday present?"

"Anytime."

Even raised his eyebrow when Isak led him to the bed.

"I...I want it now." Isak took off his T-shirt, his hands were shaking.

 

When Even laid him out naked on the bed, Isak closed his eyes huddling up. Even chuckled pressing a kiss on his lips before started stripping off his own clothes. The belt unbuckling sound made him blush. The thought of Even being completely naked in front of him made him shiver. He gasped when feeling Even’s bare chest pressed against his.

Even spread his legs apart slowly pushing them to his chest while trailing kisses down his neck to his groin. His soft hair grazed over his inner thighs. Shivers sent goose bumps all the way to his scalp as Even took him into his mouth. With one hand curling around his dick, the other one fondling his balls, Even swallowed him deeper. His legs grind against the sheet helplessly, his hands tugged at Even's hair. When he came, he unconsciously bumped his hips up.

He slightly opened his eyes after hearing Even coughing. Even’s lips were swollen, the corners of his eyes were red, he was indescribably beautiful. Isak couldn't help pulling his head up to his before pressing their lips together. Even kissed him back hard while taking one hand to his drawer rummaging for lube and condom. "Baby, roll over." Even whispered against his lips between kisses. Isak followed, he lay on his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Tell me if it hurts." Even said hiking his hips up. Isak nodded, he twisted his neck looking back over his shoulder. His cheeks were flushed, chin slightly tilted up as the messy fringe covered his eyes. Even lifted his chin higher kissing him from behind while gently massaging his hole. First two fingers slid in easily. When he squeezed more lube pushing into the third, Isak squirmed trying to move away. Stroking Isak's dick with his spare hand, Even crooked his fingers in a come hitcher motion toward Isak's navel searching for the right spot. When his fingertips stroked over a roundish protrusion, Isak let out a loud moan quivering fiercely. He could barely support himself on his knees as Even continued pressing it.

When Even's dick slowly nudged in, "So full." Isak murmured, his back tightened, slightly showing his butterfly bone. Isak was svelte. When his back arched, the spinal ditch and the dimples on his lower back made him look fragile but hot at the same time. Holding back the desire of keep pressing in, he nudged Isak's legs wider, his fingers moved to massage his rim to ease the stretch.

It took some time for Isak's cheeks to finally press against his lower abs.

Even looked at the place he was splitting him, the hole was extended to the extreme, the wrinkles were all gone. Being this deep inside of Isak, Even could feel his every breathing and shuddering. Resting his arms on either side of Isak’s shoulder, Even started fucking him gently. Each time, he drew back a little and pushed in deeply. Isak kept moaning, hardly catching his breath as Even gradually moved faster. It felt so good, Even thought, he could feel Isak's hole not letting him go when he pulled out, and sucking him in deeper when he drove in.

Leaning his weight onto his arms and moving his hips right on top of Isak’s, Even fucked him downwards hitting his prostate with each thrust. Isak ‘s breath hitched in his throat, it took him several seconds to finally let out a breathless sob. The side of his face grind against the sheet as Even grabbed his hips pulling him upward to meet his thrusts, his mouth opened, his moaning was broken into pieces. "E...Even, slower..." He whimpered feeling wave smashing into his groin, wave after wave smashing over the rest of his body, his tears trickled down out of the utter bliss.

Even didn't stop when Isak came, he kept pounding into him with full force, still rocking hard. It prolonged Isak's orgasm. His inside trembled as strongly as his legs. He had no strength at all. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, if Even didn't hold his hips tight, his head would hit on the floor.  
He lost the track of time.

The next thing he felt was the warm water surrounding him. Sitting in the bathtub, his back was against Even's chest.

"E...Even," Isak quivered as Even washed his sweaty body. His skin was still super receptive, his every tingling nerve seemed to remember Even's touch, "I can wash on my own." He stopped Even's hand that was cleaning his inner thighs.

Even turned him around sitting face to face before spreading his legs wider, "You want me to watch you washing yourself?"

"I...I," Even seemed to be so different right now he kept saying things that made him blush. Isak eventually loosened the grasp on Even's wrist.

When he was carried out of the bathroom, his whole body was flushed. He almost fell asleep while Even was drying his hair. "Even?" He could barely open his eyes.

"Huh?" Even threaded through his hair.

"Thank you giving me a birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote sex in such detail... Bear with me...


End file.
